Bite Me
by amelias-nature
Summary: Dave has a secret... he likes to be bitten.  Kurt figures it out.  What happens when Kurt accidentally lets it slip during glee?


_Random for a prompt on the kink meme._

_**WARNING**: There is a little bit of bloodplay. Not much, Kurt breaks the skin a few times, but I figured I'd stay on the safe side. This is supposed to be humor._

* * *

><p>It was great that Dave decided to join glee. Really, it was. In fact, Kurt found himself on the edge of a major Finn-like crush again. Kurt realized that he fell hard for boys that were nice to him, it could be a problem, but if he planned on living in New York, it might not matter <em>that<em> much. However, this year, Dave just burst or something.

Once he joined glee (wowing everyone, including Kurt, with his performance of "I Just Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble) Dave actually really got into the anti-bullying thing. He and Santana had discontinued the Bully Whips, but he never backed down. He gave the bullies just as much of a hard time as he had given Kurt the year before.

Unfortunately, while his actions seemed to gain him a lot more respect from everyone in the group, Rachel would just clash. If he made even the slightest sound of confusion or disagreement, she would be on him. Wondering how he could even consider being in the club if he didn't know a certain Broadway star. Or why he found a random song stupid or pointless.

In the beginning he hadn't argued much. Just apologized for his ignorant ways and hoped she would move on. But one day, he was apparently tired, and had sighed when Rachel stood. Kurt thought it was pure coincidence, but Rachel had heard and immediately laid into him about how disrespectful he was being. Dave had blown up with that. Saying how he was just tired and going into some random things about her that annoyed him that he _respectfully_ ignored everyday. Thus had started the Dave/Rachel rivalry.

It got to be so bad that Dave usually sided with Kurt against Rachel. Sometimes he'd even take over the argument, turning it to something completely unrelated. But it would allow Kurt to just do what he wanted while Rachel was distracted, or just sit back and relax, not having to worry about Rachel at all.

Kurt couldn't help but be grateful for that. But he didn't realize he could easily fall for Dave until Blaine broke up with him. It had been in the morning, and he had nearly crashed the car (luckily Finn had hitched a ride with Puck), and by the time he got to school he was all cried out. He didn't feel like sharing what was wrong so he avoided Mercedes, but none of his other friends bothered to ask why he was moping.

It was after lunch, and Kurt was debating if he should just skip school and mope at home. Nothing would be different. He'd still be learning nothing and moping, he'd just be more comfortable on his bed. But at that point Dave walked up, staying a decent distance away, not too close, but not so far it looked like he was just waiting for someone. Kurt ignored him at first, they rarely talked outside of glee unless it was glee related.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dave asked after a minute of silence.

Kurt looked over in surprise, but nodded. "Just having a crappy day. I'm fine though."

Dave nodded. "Anything I can do?"

Kurt actually found himself thinking about asking him to go beat up Blaine, but decided that would be unfair to Dave who had been working hard on the whole no violence thing. Sighing he shook his head, but the picture of Blaine he had in his locker caught his eye. Tearing it out, he glanced at Dave.

"You have a punching bag at home?"

Dave frowned in confusion but nodded. "Helps with some of my anger issues."

Kurt handed him the picture of Blaine. "Put this on there next time. It'll be nice to think that some part of him is being beaten. Even if it is only a picture."

Dave's smile had humor, but showed his sympathy too. "Yeah, the picture I already have on there is getting pretty beat up. I guess I could replace it."

Kurt actually laughed. It was short and loud, surprising both him and Dave. Taking a deep breath Kurt smiled at Dave. "Thank you. I needed that."

Dave just nodded, walking away.

After that every nice thing Dave did, Kurt noticed. Even if Dave were across the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Rachel found it necessary to attack Dave outside of glee, and before long, Kurt found himself in the middle of one of their arguments in the hallway. Wanting to get away, Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

Dave, barely paying him any attention, reached out and slapped a hand over the countertenor's mouth. Angered and appalled by the action Kurt closed his teeth, biting down hard on the palm of Dave's hand.

Surprisingly, Dave didn't turn to him and demand to know why Kurt had bitten him. Nope. Instead, he dropped his hand, turned around, and walked away. Though not before Kurt saw his face go red.

Intrigued by the reaction, Kurt found himself trying to do it again. If he ever found himself standing slightly behind Dave, he'd pretend to look over the jock's large shoulders and bite the skin under his mouth. Being at an odd angle it wouldn't be very strong, not being able to grasp a lot of flesh, but it didn't seem to matter. Every time, Dave would fall silent, sometimes gasp, turn incredibly red and excuse himself from the conversation.

One day Kurt decided to follow him, wanting to know, once and for all, just what was happening to Dave. He got as far as stepping into the bathroom before he recognized the unmistakable sound of someone jerking off in one of the stalls. He stayed just long enough to hear the groan and sigh before the toilet flushed.

Kurt promised himself that he wouldn't bite Dave ever again. At least, not while they were at school.

He broke that promise two weeks later when Dave and Rachel had gotten into another fight just before glee. After five minutes, Kurt was pretty sure that they weren't even arguing about the same things anymore. Not wanting to watch Mr. Shue attempt to separate them, only for them to duke it out in song putting everyone in a mood, Kurt decided to take the matter into his own hands.

He didn't think about the fact that no one knew he had ever bitten Dave. Nor did it occur to him that his previous bites had been more along the teeth scratching variety. In fact, Kurt doesn't believe he thought about it at all. He just leaned over, grabbed Dave's arm, bared the boy's wrist, and bit… hard.

Everyone fell silent. The only sounds were Dave's groaned, "Fuck," followed by a quiet sigh.

Kurt realized three things at once. One, he still had Dave's wrist at his mouth. Two, there was a slight coppery taste, meaning he had broken skin. And three, Dave had probably just come in his pants… in the middle of glee. Squeaking in embarrassment, Kurt practically tossed Dave's hand back into the boy's lap.

"I am so sorry," Kurt whispered.

Dave stared at his wrist, apparently mesmerized by the two red beads.

"Did Kurt just bite you?" asked Finn.

Dave didn't even answer, he just stood and walked out.

Kurt wanted to follow, but he had some damage control to deal with first.

"Did you just bite Dave, Kurt?" Finn asked again.

Kurt slowly turned to his step brother. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" asked Finn, apparently very confused.

"Because I know it makes him shut up," explained Kurt. "I was tired of him and Rachel arguing."

"No complaints here," said Santana, "It even got Rachel to shut up, too."

Kurt glanced at the girl. She was still staring at the empty seat Dave had vacated.

"I think Karofsky might have enjoyed it a bit more than expected," said Puck.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but was saved from having to reply when Mr. Shue came in.

"Where's Dave?" the teacher asked, completely missing the awkward tension in the air.

"I'll get him," said Kurt, hopping out of his seat and heading towards the door.

He found Dave in the bathroom closest to the choir room. He was in a stall, so while Kurt couldn't see him, he could hear the, "Fuck fuck fuck," mantra as Dave probably cleaned himself up.

Trying not to grin in amusement, Kurt locked the bathroom door and sat on a sink, waiting. After another minute, the toilet flushed and Dave stepped out of the stall, freezing when he saw Kurt.

"So you have a bite fetish?" Kurt asked, only a little shy.

Dave looked around nervously.

"I locked the door, no one will walk in."

"And what if I do?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. I mean, I already knew. I just didn't realize how bad it was." He waved towards Dave's wrist. "Did I hurt you?"

Dave looked and shrugged. The red beads had turned more maroon and he walked towards the other sink. "I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to draw blood."

"It's fine," Dave insisted. He started washing his hands, purposely avoiding his wrist.

Kurt jumped off the sink and took Dave's hand. "You need to wash it. You don't want it to get infected."

The boys watched in silence as the blood slowly washed off, neither boy actually scrubbing it. Once it was cleaned, Dave slowly pulled his hand away from Kurt and grabbed some towels to dry his hands.

"So is it biting in general, or just me biting you?" Kurt asked.

Dave glanced at him. "Technically it's always been a turn on. But it definitely doesn't help when it's you."

Kurt grinned, nodding. "Why do you fight with her?" he asked, changing the subject.

Dave shrugged, "Because you're never allowed to win your battles with her, no matter how right you are. And because she doesn't think I'd ever make a good friend for you, let alone boyfriend."

Kurt shook his head. Dave had come out to glee club as part of his apology for the previous year and hoping to get on their good sides. Apparently Rachel thought it was just to get closer to Kurt. Well screw her, cause it worked and Kurt is glad that it worked.

"She doesn't get to choose who I date," said Kurt. "But you do need to stop fighting with her."

Dave's face fell, thinking it was a rejection or something. "Fine. But if she starts a fight I won't back down."

"Yes, you will," said Kurt, taking a hold of Dave's face in a reverse of the previous year in the locker room. "Rachel is my friend. Yes we fight, but we've managed to keep it within glee. The two of you fighting is getting annoying, thus my little bite today."

Dave snorted. "I wouldn't call that little."

Kurt glared, but continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Besides, I don't like the idea of one of my best friends fighting with my boyfriend."

The look of pure happiness that grew on Dave's face was quite amusing to watch. Until it fell away.

"I can't come out, yet, Kurt," Dave sighed, "I'm not ready."

"That's okay," said Kurt, grinning, "I'm patient. Besides, I'll have fun trying to convince you."

"How?"

"Like this…" Kurt reached up, pulling Dave down into a kiss.

Despite Dave's surprise it warmed up fast. Dave pulled Kurt close, running his hands over his sides, as if checking to make sure he was really there. Needing air, Dave moved away from Kurt's lips, kissing down his jaw and to his neck.

"We need to… get back… to practice," Kurt panted. "Maybe I can go over to your place after?"

Dave nodded. "Practice can wait until I'm done."

Kurt gave a happy sigh, but he knew if he didn't get back soon he'd be forced to watch another Finchel duet. And as much as he loved those two people, they could save their drama for the competitions.

Really enjoying the attention, but sort of wanting to move one, Kurt got an idea. He moved a hand, pulling Dave's shirts aside. Now Kurt didn't have a bite kink, not really. But he couldn't help lick his lips when he saw the jock's large shoulder bared before him. As Dave attempted to suck up his own mark on Kurt, the countertenor leaned forward and made a mark of his own.

He didn't mean to draw blood again, but as he bit down, Dave jerked up into his mouth, causing his teeth to sink in that much further. He stopped worrying though when he heard Dave grunt and sigh… again.

Satisfied that Dave was done, Kurt pulled away, smirking. He wet a paper towel and pressed it over the mark on Dave's shoulder.

"Now," said Kurt. "You clean yourself up… again, and I'm going to go back and make sure I can sing with Mercedes today. I will tell her about us afterward and meet you at your house at six." Then, without waiting for Dave to reply, Kurt kissed his cheek and left, giving a little wave as the door closed behind him.

Dave tried not to stare at the mark on his shoulder as he cleaned himself. After all, he didn't need to take care of a third mess in less than fifteen minutes.

END


End file.
